The sheer volume of data associated with video sources presents a challenge to it's utility. If desired material cannot easily and simply be searched for, and/or if data of interest cannot be identified by browsing through material, then the accumulated video data becomes much less useful than it might be.
A key problem with present browsers is complexity, browsers typically involving numerous menus, options, icons and complex graphical user interfaces. This is a direct consequence of the amount of information that is associated with video data. The aforementioned complexity limits the practical utility of such browsers.